supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tabris (The Great Return)
Tabris is the an angel created by God as well as the second youngest angel and, so, the younger brother of of almost all Angels as well as the older brother of Helel, he was created from one of Lucifer's feathers . Biography Tabris was created by God when the latter thought about creating a replacement for Lucifer, he used one of Lucifer's feathers to create the angel . He was raised by Michael . Tabris was thrown in Hell to make sure Lucifer will repent . Understanding Lucifer will never say God was right, Tabris go to Earth and took the name of Tabris Light-Bringer and become a student . Tabris discover Lucifer was thrown in The Cage and helped humans against Angels and Demons who considered them as disgusting . Personnality Tabris is a clever and cunning man who loved his father, his brothers and his uncles, he is proud, he lost his faith to Heaven and Hell and, now, try to protect Earth . He loves humans, however, he hate hunters thinking they don't have to kill people just for what they are like monsters or reapers . Powers and Abilities * Seraphims-Level : Tabris can do almost anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Grigoris-Level entities . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, Tabris is stronger than anything other of his father, his uncles and Nature as well as Primordial Beasts-Level Entities, Archangels or entities at the level of Seraphiel . ** Super Speed : Tabris can move faster than anything else except his father and uncles. ** Super Stamina : Tabris don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : Tabris immune to age and all kind of diseases . *** Immunity : Tabris is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt him need to be at least as powerfull as a Grigori, he is immune to the Colt, he can, however, be hurted by Angel Swords, Seraph Blades, Archangel Blades and Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven . ** Nigh-Omniscience : He knows almost everything . ** Precognition : Tabris can see the future, however, his visions are not clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than himself . ** Angelic Possession : He need to possess poeples to act in the physical plane, he need consent of his vessel to possess them, he possess his true vessel and used a spell to be immune to angelic exorcisms . * Hand-to-Hand Mastery : Tabris is an expert in the hand-to-hand fights . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : Tabris can be instantly killed by the Primordial Beings . * Nature : Nature can kill him . * Primordial Beasts-Level Entities : The Primordial Beasts, the Prime Demons, the Time Imperators, Eve, and the Necrosians can easily kill him . * Archangels-Level Entities : The other Archangels, the Time Arcounts and the Protogenoi can easily kill him . * Seraphim-Level Entities : The Seraphims or any entity equal to them can moderatly hurt him and can kill him if he's weakened, however entities at the level of Seraphiel can overwhelm him even if Tabris can stand his own for a short time . Weapons * Primordial ''''Beings' Primordial Weapons : The first weapons can kill him . * Archangel Swords : They can kill Tabris . * Archangel Blades : They can kill Tabris . * Seraph Blades : They can kill Tabris . * Angel Swords : They can heavily hurt Tabris . Other * Seals made by Primordial Beings'' ': Tabris can be trapped by the seals made by his uncles and his father . Equipment * '''Two Angel Swords : Tabris has an pair of two angel swords . Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Grigori Category:The Great Return